


I Insist

by SilverLynxx



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Oh look more smut, Penis Size, Semi-Public Sex, non-established relationship, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: "We all know who would be bigger, sweetheart,”he’d hummed teasingly with that crooked, roguish grin. Phillip had raised an eyebrow, offering the taller man an amused, if slightly tipsy smile.





	I Insist

**Author's Note:**

> **Unedited**  
> 
> 
> I _swear_ I am also writing fanfiction with more substantial content, smut just seems to be faster when you're writing it for people then and there!  *shakes fist at Barlyle Discord*
> 
> So this stemmed from a discussion about dick sizes which turned into a comment about how men have a tendency to compare, and voila!

The air is muggy with summer heat as they stumble out of the bar; the sky, an inky blue, tells of the late hour creeping deeper into morning. They’re warmed by generous drink and invigorated by challenge – Barnum’s unwavering stare full of confidence and his smug grin riling him from across the table is still fresh in Phillip’s mind, and his chest burns with the gauntlet Barnum had put down.

_"We all know who would be bigger, sweetheart,” he hummed teasingly with that crooked, roguish grin. Phillip raised an eyebrow and offered the taller man an amused, if slightly tipsy smile._

_”I’m flattered you would admit to it, Barnum. I’m glad to see you can make up for any shortcomings with a larger than life personality,” he countered with a tip of his glass before downing its contents, delighting in the burn made only sweeter by Phineas’ surprised and ever so slightly petulant expression._

_Phillip didn’t know how they’d gotten to this topic of conversation, but as Barnum’s eyes darkened with challenge as he leant in over the table, he was very glad they had._

_”You sound very sure of yourself, Mr Carlyle...” Phillip waited, body thrumming with anticipation. He cocked his head with a familiar attitude to prompt Barnum onward, daring him to take that step for the both of them. “How about we find out for certain?”_

_Phillip suddenly felt very sober and yet not sober at all as he put down his empty glass and swept out his arm._

_“After you.”_

And so here they are, staggering and snickering under their breath as they lean against each other and make their way into a nearby alley, the streets all but deserted – they’d perhaps gotten a bit too carried away for a Wednesday.

But that falls away as soon as Barnum’s back hits the alley wall. All at once there’s no more laughter or friendly jibes, just the sound of their whisky-tinged breath billowing hotly in the little space between them. Barnum, to his credit, grins easily through the sudden tension, bowing his head closer to align with Phillip’s.

“Shall we?”

Phillip still hears that insufferable note of confidence. “ _I insist.”_

They fumble for their own trousers, popping buttons and pulling their cocks free from the fabric – Phillip is grateful his dick is mercifully unaffected by the situation, at least for the moment. He inches closer to Barnum, lining up their cocks so close together he feels the incidental graze of Phineas’ fingertips against his shaft, making him twitch in pleasure. He releases a shaky breath, trying to stifle the flare of heat that pools in his hips.

Eyes bleary with drink and heads bowed, both men gaze down at their aligned cocks. Phillip is more focused on the heat of Phineas’ body and his impressive girth more than comparing their size – in fact, he’s quite entranced - and…oh, his eyes are drawn to the slick tip of Phineas’ cock, the sloped head starting to emerge from the fold of skin as he stiffens under the attention.

“’m pretty sure that’s cheating,” Phillip finds himself murmuring. He glances up as Phineas snorts, seeing from the meagre street light filtering into the alley that the man’s cheeks are flushed.

“Bit hard to see,” Phillip presses on, not as affected by the alcohol as he felt he should be to warrant this situation, or indeed his next proposal. “Might be a better way to know for sure…” He locks eyes with Barnum, their noses almost brushing from their proximity. Phillip drops his gaze again, and feels Barnum’s own intense stare track his hand as he reaches out and wraps it firmly around the older man’s cock.

Barnum’s groan is breathy and exhilarated as Phillip ghosts curious fingers over his shaft. Sliding up from the thick base to the now fully emerged head, he brushes his thumb over the leaking tip much to Phineas’ delight, his hips jerking as he rewards Phillip with a deep, gratified noise.

Phillip’s eyes flutter when he feels bold, seeking fingers encircle his own cock, creating a blissfully hot sheath that Phillip rocks into with an unfettered moan. Phineas’ head falls back against the wall with a breathy ' _fuck’_ as he watches Phillip’s expression contort in ecstasy, his eyes half-lidded and lips parting with pleasure.

Their competition is long forgotten as both men work the other in firm desperate strokes, moaning and whimpering into the other as they thrust with abandon into tight fists. “ _O-oh, oh Phin,_ ” Phillip sighs, forehead pressed to Phineas’ shoulder as he feels the tell-tale sweep of tension through his body, incited by the devilish ministrations of the man’s expert hand.

“I-I’m going to-"

“Ph-Phil…me too, _ah_ , fuck, _more, more.._.” Phineas breaks into a moan and Phillip obliges, as desperate to hear more of those euphoric noises as he is to feel his body shatter under Barnum’s hand. Phillip buries his face into the man’s shirt as he feels that taut coil of lust finally fracture, and with a muffled moan he’s coming hard into Phineas’ fist, his grip tightening around Barnum until he hears the deep cavernous moan of the man’s own orgasm echo in his ear and reverberate across his skin.

Phillip groans tiredly, aware he’s nuzzling into Phineas’ chest but too consumed by the lingering haze of pleasure to correct himself. By the way Barnum noses his hair with affection, he figures the man doesn’t mind anyway.

After a few moments to gather their senses, they draw away from each other and tuck themselves away in a loaded silence that steadily grows more stifling than the summer heat.

“So…” Phillip starts, clearing his throat as he scrabbles for something to follow it up with.

“I don’t think we really settled our wager.”

Phillip stops, eyeing Barnum in that way he did when the man said something vague, but with surely some brilliance behind it. Barnum quirks a grin; not quite as confident as usual, but perhaps more endearing for it.

“It would be rather unsatisfying to leave our debate unresolved, wouldn’t you agree?”

Phillip cottons on, a slow smile spreading across his lips. “I have a fine decanter of Bourbon at home, if you would care to join me? We can reach some form of resolution I’m sure.”

Phineas grins, pushing himself off the wall and adjusting his jacket as he does so. Just before they make to leave the alley he stops, pinning Phillip with a look strangely serious for the amount of drink they’d imbibed.

“And you’re sure?” he asks simply, the statement requiring no further elaboration. Phillip pauses, looking back at Phineas with an equally sober expression, before he cocks his head with that same challenging smile.

“I insist.”


End file.
